Drinking Games
by spacebongo
Summary: Booth plays drinking games with the squints. A series of self-contained ficlets and drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a bit of gen fluff that wouldn't leave my brain. It's my first proper Bones ficlet. I hope you enjoy!_

"Missionary all the way baby," Hodgins grinned at Angela as he downed his tequila shot. Angela just rolled her eyes, muttered something about boring rich geeks, and turned to Booth expectedly. The FBI agent just blinked at her before whispering furtively to his partner.

"You never said I'd have to _participate_." Booth hissed at Brennan who just grinned back at him over a Martini.

"It's just a game, _Seeley_." Cam pouted as she sidled closer to Zack, more to prop him up than anything else. They had begun by playing 'I Never' and (to the surprise of all) the grad student had gotten so drunk that they had to switch to 'favourite sexual positions' until he was sober enough to hold his shot glass. "You're the one who said we needed more team building exercises."

"For _you _Camille. I get enough of these back at Quantico!"

"Doggy style," Brennan shouted suddenly, causing both Hodgins and Booth to splutter around their drinks. Cam grinned, patting Zack's thigh encouragingly when his head lolled onto her shoulder, and Angela rolled her eyes. "What?" Brennan asked her friend with a puzzled expression on her face. "It's my favourite position."

"It's not your turn yet, it's Booth's." Angela said as she sidled closer to Hodgins who, in a surprising twist to the Montenegro-Hodgins saga, failed to notice. "Come on Booth it can't be one rule for you and another one for the rest of us. That's not teamwork that's a dictatorship. You have to tell us. I told you mine."

"You _showed_ me yours Angela. My eyes will never be the same again. Fine," Booth grumbled, his eyes drifting between Cam and Brennan uneasily. "I like blowjobs."

"I bet you do big boy," Angela purred as Booth slammed a tequila shot. He was so going to regret that in the morning.

--


	2. Chapter 2

_It wasn't intentional but this part continues directly from the first. Enjoy!_

"If you could fuck one of your colleagues, who would it be and why?" Brennan asked as she upended the tequila bottle over her mouth. Booth watched fascinated as she rolled her tongue over, under, around, and _inside_ to catch the last remaining drops of alcohol on the rim.

"You said fuck," Zack giggled as he pulled the bottle from Brennan's hands, causing Booth to break his stare with an irritated growl. "That's so hot."

"Real men don't giggle Zack," Hodgins yawned and stretched an arm carefully behind Angela's shoulders as if expecting her to turn around and slap him, which to be fair to the entomologist she had done several times during the night. Thankfully, for the sake of Hodgins' pride, this was not one of those times. "But you do have a point. Doctor Brennan is very hot when she uses the f-word."

"What about me?" Cam pouted from Zack's lap. At some point during the night she had lost all control of her body so Zack, with an almost satanic gleam in his eye, had decided to volunteer his services.

"You're hot too Doctor Saroyan," Zack said matter-of-factly even as his hand inched past the hem of her skirt. "But in order to gage your comparative hotness with Doctor Brennan I would need to hear you curse."

Perhaps if Booth hadn't been so drunk he would have jumped in to defend what remained of his drunken friend's honour. However at that moment all could focus on was the determined looking forensic anthropologist _crawling_ toward him. Aquinas was right, he suddenly decided; women _were_ evil.

"I'd fuck Brennan because she has hot boobs," Angela interrupted bluntly causing Hodgins to choke. "Do you like boobs, Booth?"

"Amongst other things," Booth murmured distractedly as Brennan moved closer. "But yeah, I'd fuck Bones too." At Brennan's raised eyebrow he elaborated: "I like tall women."

"I bet you do big boy," Angela giggled having decided somewhere during the night that 'big boy' was to be her new nickname for Booth. Booth didn't mind it nearly as much as Hodgins did.

"That's surprising," Brennan commented with a smirk, "considering your favourite sexual position." Yep, Booth decided wearily. He would _definitely_ regret sharing that piece of information in the morning.

--


End file.
